


My Girlfriend is a Werewolf

by fandomdough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomdough/pseuds/fandomdough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a day he won't forget. This is the day Scott finds out that Allison is a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girlfriend is a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/gifts).



> A scene from an idea I've had in my head for quite some time. In addition to [narceus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/pseuds/narceus)' prompts, this is also inspired by the anonymous prompt ["Allison(/Lydia), au where Allison is bit instead of Scott"](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/304594.html?thread=2662866#t2662866) from the criminally under-exposed [Teen Wolf Ladies Ficathon](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/304594.html) from eons ago. Perhaps one day this will grow into the epic tale it's supposed to be.

My name is Scott and my girlfriend is a werewolf.

To be more accurate, my girlfriend could be called the werewolf who happens to be from a family that hunts werewolves. It's complicated, but she just wants to be called Allison. I happily oblige.

I'll never forget the day she told me everything.

It started out as a normal day, same as any other. School, classes, then cuddles at the lunch table, oblivious to most of the world and its harsh, supernatural realities on my part. We lingered after school to prolong our inevitable separation before heading home to wait until tomorrow to do it all over again.

My hands were busy re-stringing my lacrosse stick in an attempt to put off my English essay when the doorbell rang. It was Allison.

"Allison! What happened?"

I reached for her but she teetered past me before her knees buckled. I wasn't fast enough in securing the door to catch her but she found purchase on the banisters. She slumped onto the bottom steps of the stairs and looked up at me, emotions warring across her face. Her chest was heaving in labored breaths, as if she'd been running.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out. "I'm so sorry."

"What, no, why are you sorry?" I asked, sitting beside her. "You haven't done anything wrong."

She leaned into me before I had settled, burying her face in my shirt which muffled her next words. "That's not true. I've kept things from you. Horrible, terrible things."

She clung to me in silence before she pushed herself away, shoved me away, closed herself off yet again. "I shouldn't even be here."

"But you are here."

"Yeah," Allison said, sounding far away. Her gaze drifted down as she inched her hand closer to mine. "I feel better around you. More like myself. Less like..." Her hand stopped short of contact.

Her eyes snapped up, catching my attention. "What do you like about me, Scott?"

I was a little taken aback. ‘Everything' was on the tip of my tongue as the obvious answer but berating myself, I took a long, hard look at Allison. We'd only been going out for a few weeks but seeing her always brought joy to my heart. Seeing her this way? It worried me.

Tension thrummed throughout her body. Fear and confusion and anger lined the surface but underneath she yearned. What did she yearn so desperately for? I didn't know, and I didn't know what to do to.

But Allison was here, waiting. So I let go of the words on my tongue. They turned out to be a lot more than I'd expected.

"Allison, I—I really like you. Maybe it's silly... no, I do. I do love you," I confessed, touching our fingers together before guiding her hand into interlacing with mine. "You believe in me, you've believed in me all this time and you know what? I believe in you."

A small smile lifted away her dark emotions however briefly. "Is it enough?" she asked me. There was an edge to her voice that I wasn't sure how to interpret. "Do you love me enough?"

I answered the only way that I could. "I love you, Allison. I... I don't know if it's enough but I love you."

A pained expression crossed her face. It worried me even more. Did I say something wrong? I was only being honest. I didn't want to doubt myself or Allison or us but she didn't always make it easy.

She glanced away and took a breath. Then she blurted out, "I'm a werewolf."

"What?" I couldn't help my surprise. It was one of the last things I'd expected to hear. I gave a quizzical look as I untangled my hands from hers to mime claws. "You mean grr, werewolf?"

Allison stifled a giggle before her expression turned solemn again. "Yes."

I paused to digest. Then, "I'm not sure what else to say."

"Um," she worried her bottom lip. "Do you... believe me?"

"Well," I started. There were unspoken expectations. I had to tread with care. "Werewolves... aren't really something I can believe right away. I mean, would you believe me if _I_ said I was one?"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she teased, "Werewolves can be asthmatic?"

"I don't know. Can they?" I asked back.

She sighed, then shrugged. Her shoulders sagged in minor defeat. "I... I don't know either. We heal faster but I don't know if it does anything with things like asthma."

"We?" Her family? Her friends?

She panicked. "Oh, shit, no—"

"Allison," I took her hand. "Okay, Allison. It's just you. I can do that."

"Let me just, um, get this over with."

I wasn't sure what she was doing as she pulled her hand away from mine and turned her back to me. Her upper body shifted rhythmically as she took deep, measured breaths. Then she grunted out, "Talk. Keep talking. About anything. But stay away. I can't—I can't control it very well."

She turned around.

A gasp escaped from me.

The first thing I saw were her glowing yellow eyes. They were filled with anger, tinged with fear. But there was so much anger. The thought that it could be directed at me, even though I knew it wasn't, I hoped it wasn't, was like a hard punch to the gut. My heart rate shot up. Her nostrils flared. _Danger, danger._

"Wow," I stammered out. I wanted to say something more acceptable but nothing else came to mind other than, well, "You're... you're a werewolf."

Allison chewed her lip again, drawing my attention to her sharpened canines and the cuts she was slicing into her bottom lip. I watched in uncertain fascination as blood welled up only to be swept away by a nervous tongue, revealing the already healed skin.

I zeroed in on her transformed face as a whole. It had taken on a shape that was simultaneously familiar and strange to me. Allison, but not. No, I corrected myself, all of her was still Allison. This was just a different side to her. A side she entrusted me with.

Out of habit, I reached for her hand but she flinched. I couldn't help but flinch back as she gave me what sounded very much like a warning growl. Looking down showed me that her nails had transformed too. Somehow, the sight of Allison's clawed nails unhinged my jaw.

"You have claws," I said, failing to suppress my surprise. Then I thought about how media portrayed werewolves, other than, uh, howling at the moon and possibly eating people. "Makes sense, I guess. The fangs too. And glowing eyes."

As I talked, all of the features I had pointed out slowly morphed away, her wolf-like expression melting into a human one. The anger and fear bled to the edges, leaving behind a mixture of exhaustion and relief. I longed to take her into my arms but I could only continue with my awkward words in hopes to comfort her.

"You, um, might have a sideburn thing going on. Not that it's a bad thing, unless you think it is? We could try shaving it—"

Allison stopped my babbling with her now human lips. On mine. Then she drew back. "Sorry, I was just—you didn't freak out on me or anything and—"

"I freaked out some," I had to admit. "Might have peed myself a bit."

She made a face but couldn't help smiling as she inched closer. She stopped before our lips touched again and flicked her eyes up to mine. I closed the distance.

We relocated to my room, where it was decidedly much more comfortable. You know, snuggling on my bed and all.

"Scott?" Allison was idly drawing circles on my chest. It kind of tickled but it felt nice.

"Mmhmm?"

"You're okay with all of this? With... what I am?"

"You're a werewolf. I'm okay with that. Completely okay," I said. My lack of hesitation surprised even me, but why did it? It was true. It pained me to see how much she doubted herself. She shouldn't. "You're amazing. If it happened to me, I don't think I could do it."

"It was mostly you, you know? You're my anchor."

"Your anchor?" I made a sound of approval. "I like that."

"Yes, well, you keep me sane," Allison said. She lay her head on my chest.

After a beat of silence, I asked her, "Why today? Why tell me today?"

Her whole body went stiff. I thought she was going to avoid the question but she rolled off to the side and sat up, shoulders hunched.

"If you believe I'm a werewolf, can you believe my family hunts werewolves?"

"What? That's a thing?"

"Apparently."

"Do they know—"

"No," she said, cutting me off. She winced at the sharp tone she used. "I—I need to keep it that way. I can't let them know what I am."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I know."

"So you knew about werewolves before you, uh, became one?"

She shook her head. Bitterness started to line her words. "They kept it from me. They kept it all from me. I only know because I can hear them now. Today... my parents were talking with my aunt. With the so-called animal attacks going on, she wanted to tell me everything. My mother and father didn't want to."

"And you got angry."

She flushed. "I was so mad at them, I started to change. And my parents, my werewolf hunting parents, were right there! I had to get out of the house," she said. "And see you. Then it didn't feel right to keep the truth from you."

"Thank you for telling me," I said, reaching out for her hand. "Do you think your parents will help you?"

"With what? They hunt werewolves, not raise them. They kill... things like me."

"You're their daughter."

"No, you don't understand. You haven't heard them, what they say about dealing with werewolves, what their contingency plans are. They don't like them at all and I'm scared, Scott," she said, choking up. "Especially of my mother."

Then Allison began to rant.

"Why me? Why me, of all people? They kept me in the dark about hunting werewolves, probably the real reason why I've been moving from place to place and feeling out of place my whole life. Even now they don't want to tell me! Don't I deserve to know? Didn't I deserve it every time we moved? Every time they ripped me away from a life I could have had, they had all of those chances! But no, they want to keep me away from all of this. They don't need to let their precious little girl know that monsters exist. Well, too bad, I found out! And look, I'm one of them! I got bitten and now I'm a freaking werewolf!"

She finished with werewolf creeping into her voice and her eyes yellow-bright, their glow amplified by the tears she held back. She trembled in exhaustion. With slow movements, I beckoned her to me.

She hesitated.

"You're not a monster. You're not going to hurt me. Come on," I said.

Allison moved towards me with too much caution and stopped just within reach. My fingers skimmed her cheeks, feeling the bristles of her wolfburns before wiping away her falling tears. She leaned into my touches and let me pull her in, let me embrace her.

I felt the tension bunching in her back. I attempted to rub it away and it trickled out, bit by bit, as she began to cry into my shirt, shredding it a little with her half-grown claws. Well, I was going to have to find a way to explain that to my mom. Good thing it wasn't my favorite shirt.

As she calmed herself down, a pang sliced through my heart. "Were you going through this alone?" If she had been...

She shook her head, nose still in my shirt. "Lydia knows. She's been helping." She paused. "And an actual werewolf." _Don't pry._

I nodded and hugged her with all that I had. If only there was something else I could do to ease her surreal situation but I was at a complete loss. I couldn't even fathom where to start looking for the basics on werewolves. For all I knew, resources could turn out to be bogus Halloween folklore. But maybe there was some truth in them.

We cuddled in each other's arms for as long as we could, within the safe haven of my room. I tried not to think about it, wanted to put it off but soon enough Allison had to go home. Or well, she tried.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered after our fifth goodbye kiss by the front door.

"I don't want to go," she whispered back. "I don't want to face my parents. But I have to."

"I love you," I said.

"I... I love you too."

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Scott," Allison said. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this all means to me." Her smile brightened, almost completely masking her turmoil. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"

"Night," I called out after her.

I watched her fading form drifting in and out of the street lighting. A sinking feeling crept up on me. I shoved it away. She would be all right.

She had to be.

She was a werewolf now, after all.


End file.
